94 I: Just Once
by HumansAreTheREALMonsters
Summary: "F-For the record..." Yugi's voice echoed through the large room. "I-I'll admit, we did do some things but we never did anything serious. I-It was only one time! And it only happened b-because I didn't take my medicine." Yugi adverted his eyes somewhere else while twiddling his fingers. "When I don't t-take my medicine, I do things." A blush fell upon his face.


**Warning, lemon.**

 **Just Once**

"J-Jounouchi-kun?"

A familiar voice stammered, making Joey stumble. The voice caught him off guard, almost making him trip and fall. His pants were still around his ankles. He was right in the middle of undressing, and he was almost finished if not interrupted. His shirt was already on the floor, his pants were _dropped_ to the floor. His thumbs were in the waistband of his boxers, about to pull them off. He whipped his head to the door, face red and flustered. He was prepared to give Yugi a good scolding but, when he looked in the doorway...

"M-Mnn..."

The mentally ill boy was trembling like usual, but, one of his hands were cupping his own crotch. Right in front of him! His other arm was holding his right forearm innocently. His face looked heated, and his eyes were cloudy in a dangerous yet lustful way. Joey knew immediately why. He knew Yugi like a map tattooed to his own palm. He knew all of the symptoms that occurred when he didn't take his medicine, or when he needed to go to the hospital. After all, he's been taken care of him for a long time. He knew how his body worked and what made it tick. And he knew what exactly made Yugi angry, sad or happy. But...Lustful? He'd never seen him like this. Perverted, yes. But this? This was the kind of face you make to a lover, or someone you're trying to have a one-night stand with.

 _Yug' didn't take his damn medicine...That idiot!_

"Y-Yug', get out! I'm undressin' over here!" He desperately yelled, embarrassed. This was bad. Yugi acted like a completely different person when he didn't take his pills. And every time he didn't, it'd be a different personality. Yugi didn't have alter egos, split personalities, or anything crazy like that. But he acted a certain trait that didn't fit him. Such as being violent, seductive and lewd, or dull and bitter. Something that'd never in a million years describe the normally adorable and pitiful guy he knew.

Right now, this was definitely one of those moments. Which was terrifying, because they were always _unpredictable._

Joey gulped as a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Yug', seriously get out-"

"Y-You'd never hurt me...Right Jounouchi?" Yugi asked angelically, taking a few steps closer to the taller blonde haired male.

Said blonde flinched and started to back away. However, he ended up tripping over his own pants, and fell backwards onto the bed. "A-Ah!" He yelped.

Yugi just stared with a rather, stoic face this time. No, rather, horrifyingly determined. "You didn't answer my question."

 _D-Damn! It's a bad sign if he stops stuttering._ "Of course not Yug'," He tried to say with a straight face. "You'd know I'd never hurt you. You're my buddy and I love ya and all but, I was kinda in the middle of-H-Hey! What are you doing!?" He said in a frantic tone as he watched the shorter male take off his clothes.

"Yes...You love me. I love you too." He said with a sickening smile. If it wasn't for the mischievous look in his eyes, he would have thought he looked cute. "And since you love me, you should _fill me up with it_. Right?" He tilted his head cutely, raising a finger to his mouth and lightly sucking on it. One by one, a piece of clothing was taken off of him and thrown to the side of the room. "Of course," He looked down sadly. "I know you don't love me _that_ way. But I still want you to feel good."

Joey slowly blinked, realizing the depth of this situation. When Yugi was like this, he was like a drunk man. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, and that's precisely what Yugi did when he was like this. And the next day, he'd either forget, be embarrassed or shameful of what he may have said or did. He just blurted things out, without thinking. Usually because its how he truly felt at heart, or was something he never got to say. If what Yugi was saying was true then...Did he really want him like _that?_ "Y-Yug', come on. Quit messing around and-"

Yugi slammed the dirty blonde against the bed, sitting on top of his torso and his arms pinning his hands down. He could still feel him slightly shaking due to his disorder, but, it started to stop. Another bad sign. Yugi let go of one of Joey's hands, and traveled it down to his boxers. He gripped his fingers into the waistband, and harshly pulled. He ripped the boxers off easily, the cloth and torn pieces of fabric falling to the floor. The taller man winced at how rough the boy was. Yugi was usually very gentle and hesitant to hurt others but now...

But...Now...When Joey actually took a more thorough look at Yugi this time, he couldn't help but start to get hard.

He never realized how beautiful he was.

God, before he thought he looked sickly looking. Then again, that was when he first found Yugi wandering the streets. He didn't eat for days and the poor thing had little to none of body mass. But once he got more healthy, he beefed up nicely. He may not have been ripped or had nice muscle mass like himself, but he was definitely getting there. His abs were visible, and with a little more work out, definitely would form even more. His arms were perfectly muscled, not big, but surely not skinny. His thighs were nicely shaped, and his little butt was just irrerisistable. His skin made him look like that of a shining pearl in moonlight. His lowered dark purple cloudy eyes, his thick eye lashes. He had such a pretty face. He grew up so much in so little time.

He guessed that myth was right. The late bloomers, are the sexiest.

"Love me, Joey."

And just with those words, he was entrapped in Yugi's trance.

"...Okay Yugi."

Instantly, Yugi dived in for the kill and pressed his lips against his. Joey didn't hesitate, kissing back. Yugi's hand rubbed against Joey's more defined abdomen as he suckled against his lower lip. The feeling of his touch made him feel so heated. He moaned, opening his mouth more. The other used this chance to gently enter his tongue inside of his mouth and lick against his. Their tongues rubbed against each other, entertwining perfectly. The smaller male let go of his other arm, and rubbed down even lower. He broke the kiss with a string of saliva falling from their lips. He lowered his head beside Joey's head, and attached his mouth to his neck like a vampire. He licked and kissed against his lightly tanner skin.

Joey groaned as he felt himself get even harder. He rubbed his hands up and down Yugi's back. In fact, his nails were starting to drag across his skin, making the other slightly flinch. He closed his eyes, just enjoying everything that was being done to him. He felt the other touch his little one, and his eyes snapped right back open. Damn, when was the last time he did it with someone? Shit, almost half a year. But those were never important. Yugi was. Maybe that's why he asked him, why he made sure Joey would never hurt him.

Yugi moved his body lower, kissing his skin along the way. He trailed kisses down from his neck, all the way to his belly button. He lightly licked around the ring of it, and he felt his body jerk in reaction to it. He stared at the blonde the entire time he did this, teasing him with a smirk.

"Y-Yugi, please..." He moaned. Yugi playfully tilted his head and sat up with Joey's thighs in between his knees.

"Hmm?"

"C-Come on, no fair."

"Joey has to tell Yugi what he wants."

"I...I want...You to.." He bashfully turned his head away. "Damn it Yug', I can't ask you somethin' like that!"

"Awww, I see. Too embarrassing." With a delighted and almost twisted giggle, he smiled. "Don't worry. I know exactly what you want. You're already so hard," He reached down and grasped not only Joey's, but his own hard member. He squeezed them together, making Joey arch his back a bit. "You must want to cum, right?" He gripped both of their 'heads', pushing his fingers harder on particularly Joey's.

He sharply hissed. "Shit, Yugi!" He cursed.

"Careful." He sensually warned. "No cursing, or you get punished." He jerked his hand upwards quickly, making precum drip out from both. Even Yugi bit his lip from moaning out loud. Joey however, wasn't so lucky. "You haven't had sex in a while, huh?" He tauntingly asked as he slowly started to rub up and down the bases. How the hell would he even know that? "M-Mn. Does it feel good, Jounouchi-kun?" He was smiling again, but it looked happy. Like he was happy to be doing this with him. Joey started to pant.

"F-Faster."

"O-Okay." He obediently did as he was told, moving his hand up and down faster. As their shafts rubbed together, they both became wet within minutes. Yugi's breath hitched, whimpering as the pleasure grew. His hand increased its speed, while also pressing the palm of his hand a bit harder. Joey sat up, watching Yugi jerk them both off. The sticky squelchy sound of liquid and skin was faintly heard, while their moans echoes off the walls. He held up his other hand to his mouth and bit his finger whle his eyes closed shut.

Joey 's hand suddenly joined Yugi's on their members, and began to rub as well. Yugi gasped at the sudden grip and opened his eyes to see Joey staring right back at him. His eyes were just as clouded with sin as his own. It made everything in Yugi's body tingle inside. They leaned their foreheads together, closer than they've ever been together. Joey wrapped his free arm around Yugi, pressing him closer. Basically sitting in his lap, the other took his hand from his mouth and held onto the Joey by the shoulder.

Their panting grew even heavier, and small tears started to grow from Yugi's eyes. The added hand only made things go even faster and rougher. He was about to release, but he didn't want to just yet. Joey sensed this, he was about to let go himself. "J-Joey, I'm-!"

"I know...Me too." He breathlessly replied. And with that, he let go, shocking Yugi. He tackled the smaller male against the bed. He put his hands besides Yugi's body, on top this time. Puzzled and rather surprised, the smaller just stared wide eyed. Jounouchi tried to calm himself down as the pinnacle of his orgasm started to fade. He was sure Yugi's was too.

"Yugi, you're a virgin right?" He his voice, was oddly serious and firm. Slowly, the other nodded. "Right. You probably don't wanna give that up yet, right? You might not even remember any of this...But I still don't want you to do anything you'll regret with me."

"J-Jounouchi-kun," For a second, it seemed like his normal Yugi came back. But he still saw the cloudiness in his eyes. "I-I'd never regret doing anything with you. I'm, a-aware of what I'm doing right now. I just can't stop myself. I'm almost positive I'll remember this. I'd never forget doing something like this with you. M-Maybe this is just lust, but...I-I do..love you."

"Just, not that way, right?"

Yugi's face turned from worried, to shameful. His eyes traveled down sadly. Joey just sighed with a small smile, and gently raised up his chin with his finger. "Don't look like that. I get it. You still want to do this though, right?"

Without hesitation, the other nodded.

"Good." The blonde rubbed his hand down from his face, to his chest. He gently twisted the nubs on his chest with his fingers, making him moan loudly. He must have been sensitive there.

"I-I'm sorry if I wasn't good-Mnn!" He wanted to cry out, but Joey's hand prevented that from happening. He had thrust himself onto Yugi's member. And it felt so good. He felt Yugi seize his wrist to try and pull it off, but Joey just thrust his pelvis again. Aggressively pushing himself onto him, rubbing them together again. He moved his hips more, back and forth. It was as if he was inside him. He moved as if he was screwing him, slowly, but with force. The bed creaked with each hard push. Yugi's muffled groans only aroused Joey more.

He moved faster, gliding against the other's shaft. Yugi started to move as well, bucking his hips in time with his thrusts. They made a rhythm, that stimulated a gorgeous feeling of pleasure. In sync, everything felt perfect. As they both grind against each other, they increased the grace of their movements. At this point, Joey was humping Yugi into the bed. That's how intense their thrusting had gotten. And instead of trying to take his hand off, Yugi was now pressing it more down against his mouth so he wouldn't mewl like a girl. But then, Joey suddenly took his hand off of his mouth, releasing his delicious vocal sounds to the world.

"J-Joey-Ah!" He sharply gasped as both his thighs had been gripped. His legs were spread apart almost completely straight. It was a good thing Yugi was flexible. The blonde leaned down and laid his head beside his. He hugged Yugi's body close to his own, and got comfortable between his nether regions. The other, as if knowing what was next, wrapped his arms around the other as well.

Suddenly, Jounouchi, with a grunt, shoved himself against Yugi. The other cried out to the heavens at the sudden shock of ectasy. He gripped the other's skin on his back as he charged back and forth with everything he had. At first, it seemed as if he was humping Yugi against the bed. But now, it was as if he was trying to break him. And Yugi wanted him to. Almost drawing blood, Joey gripped his fingers into the other as he screwed him, only by grinding against him. He then looked Yugi directly in the eyes, with nothing but intense love.

That right there made Yugi bite his tongue.

He sat up, reached down both his hands, and seized both of their members. Just like the first time, he rubbed, only Joey was in control now. And he showed no mercy. While he jacked them both off, while still at the same time thrusting himself against the other, the other hand pressed one of its fingers against his hole. Yugi's eyes dilated with anxiety, and excitement. From how wet they both gotten, Joey hoped it would be an okay lubricant, seeing as how he didn't have any on him. Not that he thought he needed it. Even if he ever wanted to get a girl or guy, he couldn't bring them here. Yugi didn't like tramps, and seemed suspicious of females as well. Especially in his own home.

He gently pushed, with a loving expression. Yugi brightly smiled, whimpering and lightly gasping from the intrusion of his fingers. His eyes lowered even more, just taking it all. All of Jounouchi. While he made not have planned to enter him, this was almost just as good. Joey slowly pushed in and out with the first finger, while still keeping up with his grinding and rubbing. It was a bit hard to get in and out at first, but Yugi began to loosen. He was starting to get wet from the inside as well, so that only helped.

Without warning, he matched the same speed of his other movements with his fingers. He felt himself slipping, he was going to burst soon. And so was Yugi. His face right now, was just so delightful. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth, agape, his eyes looking like more than just lust now. It was a mixture of that, happiness and even peace. "L-Love me, Jounouchi." He begged. His voice was so frail and pleading, it almost made Joey cum instantly.

He pressed themselves together closer, and used all of his energy to pleasure the boy beneath him. As he rubbed, fingered and thrust, Yugi's moans grew louder and louder. Soon he was saying his name over and over witch such desperation. With such want and need. It wasn't until the fourth time he said his name, that he released. Once Joey pushed his fingers against his sweet spot, it was all over for him. "J-Jounouchi-kun!" He screamed, his head tossing back. He came all over his hand and stomach, and it dribbled down like warm milk. The paler boy panted heavily, and spit started to fall from his chin. His chest heaved in and out, and sweat slipped down his body. Making it shine even more like a treasure white pearl. Joey didn't cum, but this was almost as good. Watching Yugi ride out the waves of euphoria, it was a glorious sight. Tears were even falling from the corners of his eyes.

And he screamed his name... _His_ name. That made him feel good.

He took his hand away from the other's member, and took his fingers out from inside of him. A long, drawn out low groan was heard.

"J-Joey...You didn't cum..."

"I was seconds away from doing so. I was really close."

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't hold out." Yugi apologized. An idea struck his mind, and he tiredly sat up. He gently pushed Joey back a bit, giving him some room. He placed his hands near his opening, and tried spreading it more with his fingers. He looked away, absolutely embarrassed from what he was doing. But he still wanted it. "Take me. Make me yours." He quietly commanded. At this sight, Joey just stared with a ravenous expression. "F-Fuck me..." He whispered.

Joey was already still hard from earlier, but now...

However, he shook his head slowly. Yugi turned to him and furrowed his eye brows together with a frown. He took his hands away from his bottom and just stared in confusion. "Why? D-Don't you...want that? Do you not want me?"

"Yug' at this point, I wanna fuck you all up and down this apartment, not giving a shit who sees us. I'm trying to hold myself back here." He joked, but his face didn't look very amusing. Again, he was serious. Not like Jounouchi at all. "I'm not taking it away. You should give it to someone you really love."

"B-But Joey, I-" He stopped himself from talking. Yes, he did love Joey. And he wanted him, very much right now. But, would he be alright with that the next day? Like he said, he'd never regret giving himself to Joey. However, something didn't feel right. It felt as if, right now wasn't the time. He felt he had to wait. He felt that, this wasn't the correct person he was doing it with. Or maybe, that this wasn't the right time to do this with this person. Honestly, this was exactly what it was. Best friends with benefits. That's, all this was. As shameful as he felt to admit that, that's all this was. He loved Jounouchi Katsuya, just not that deeply. At least not yet.

He...

He needed to wait.

For now, he had to save himself for another time, another place. And maybe, with a different person.

Maybe even...Ha. No. He'd probably never see _him_ again. Maybe he'd fall for Yami. Who knew? And that's why he had to wait. He didn't know what he wanted. And he shouldn't have to regret doing something, or emotionally hurt someone else just to treat his own dirty wants.

"I..." Realizing his selfish mistake, angry at those damn pills he should have taken. Angry at himself for messing with not only Joey's, but his own emotions. He suddenly just felt horrible. He always hated himself after the withdraw symptoms of not taking those pills. Every actions he did during the time was always so shameful, so stupid, so selfish. He hated himself for being this way. Why'd he have to have this stupid damn disorder to begin with? Why did he need those damn pills? Why couldn't he have been normal?

 _He's insulting himself again._ He could tell from Yugi's now disgraceful expression, that he was silently cursing himself in his head. Insulting himself, blaming himself about being a freak. Not being normal, not being able to do anything. It was pitiful, but Yugi hated pity. He hated being patronized, so he couldn't do that. "Hey," Joey pecked his cheek to wake him up. The paler boy slowly looked up with a solemn face. Damn...beautiful even when he was sad. Joey caressed his face, holding his cheek gently and kissing him again. But this time, on the lips. "I know what you're doin'. Stop it. And don't you dare apologize." He added before Yugi could open his mouth.

"B-But I didn't even pleasure you right."

"Who said that? Yug', you had me in the palm of your hands. Even when I took control."

"I-I didn't make you..." He trailed off his sentence without finishing. He looked down at Joey's still semi-hard member. With a determined adorable pout, Yugi grasped Joey's thighs and dived his head down. He shoved his shaft inside of his mouth and sucked automatically. First, he sucked against the top, rubbing the base. The second the boy put his mouth on him, Joey sharply gasped. Yugi wrapped his arms around his limbs, keeping him still. Joey slowly dipped his head back to release a moan. He petted the top of Yugi's head, loving what he was doing. He glanced down at his work, only to see he was looking right back at him. He looked so dirty, no, _filthy_. Just so damn filthy, putting everything all into his mouth. He gagged a bit, but he didn't even let that stop him.

He took everything into his mouth until he started to cough a bit. When he pulled off of Joey, he was smiling happily all over again. He was still rubbing him, his palms becoming wet again. He was using both hands so skillfully. It made Joey question if he was actually a virgin or not, or just watched a bunch of porn on his laptop. Knowing the geek he was, probably the latter. While still giving his best friend that absolutely adorable cute face, he opened his mouth and let his tongue hang. He licked all over the tip, a loud groan from Joey in response. He licked up and down all around it, polishing it with his tongue. Joey's mouth continuously formed an 'O', moans continuously pouring out.

"Please, all of it." Yugi said with a cheerful voice. He opened his mouth wide again and dipped down. He took so much in, he felt it hit the back of his throat. His lips were touching Joey's pelvis at this point. "M-Mnn." It must have been hard for him to do this over and over, seeing as how Yugi was fragile enough as it is. Of course he'd never tell him that, because his penis wouldn't be attached to him anymore. But God did it feel good. Joey, lost in his world of pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open. He was going to do it this time.

"Y-Yugi-!" He gasped his name. Yugi used his mouth to go up and down, his hands holding his member still. He sucked as he went, staring at Jounouchi's face at the same time. Suddenly, Jounouchi jerked his hips forward, and something filled inside of Yugi's mouth. "Ahh! Fuck!"

"Nnm!" Yugi flinched. Too much was filling in his mouth, he was starting to choke. He took his mouth off, coughing up white as more just squirted all over his face. It dropped down to his chest like rain, and ran down like water against a window. He licked his lips, and licked it off his fingers, savoring the taste. Since there weren't any tissues around, he just used a sheet to wipe his face and chest of the tasty milk. He gazed at Joey, who was holding himself up with one arm on the bed, doubled over panting. He then just collapsed backwards onto the pillows of the bed. Yugi crawled over and laid on top of Joey's body. His head laid against his chest, hearing his fast heartbeat. "Joey?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled. He was about to fall asleep, Yugi could tell. His eyes were closed and his body was tired.

"I love you. I-If, I don't find anyone for some time, I'll just end up really falling for you."

"...Really?"

"Mmhm. And I don't mind that."

"Thanks Yug'. I...love you too." He realized, he never said that to anyone besides his sister.

Listening to the sound of Jounouchi's now steady heartbeat, Yugi fell asleep. The other followed not a moment later.

For once, he was actually grateful he didn't take his pills this time.

 **END**


End file.
